


Ничего, кроме еды

by Jadaite



Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [104]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig
Series: Weiss Kreuz (драбблы) [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2177562





	Ничего, кроме еды

— Еда-а-а! — Наги ворвался на кухню со скоростью, казалось, превысившей скорость звука. Нападение на холодильник и залежи продуктов выглядело внушительно: тарелки летали, ножи сверкали острыми лезвиями, кроша салат, листья чая сворачивались в спираль Туманности Андромеды и исчезали в Ниагарском водопаде кипятка на дне чугунного чайника. Растущий организм, перенёсший за последние десять часов изрядные физические нагрузки, требовал энергии.

Уединившихся на кухне Кроуфорда и Шульдиха, Наоэ попросту не заметил.

— Пойдем, продолжим лучше в спальне, а то мало ли, может он соевый соус забыл, — после минутного молчания предложил Кроуфорд.


End file.
